Anything for You
by tutorgirl25
Summary: 5 years later the gang comes back for a reunion. Some are together, and others are alone. An unexpected marriage and a hidden child are just some crazy twists and turns in this exciting story. Please read and review!
1. Rain

I hope you like the first chapter. I am posting two stories, and whatever one gets the most reviews is the one I will continue on. Please leave reviews!

Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------

Background: Nathan and Haley lost the baby in the car accident when Daunte hit her. Brooke and Lucas ended up attending the same college. Nathan and Haley went to separate colleges.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The petite brunette sat in the car, staring through the rain at the long road ahead.

"You know." She said "We're gonna drown. This is like a category 4 hurricane"

Her husband just laughed "No it's not."

"Oh, but I think it is……You excited to see everyone?" she asked him

He nodded "You know, we haven't been here in 5 years." He said as they passed the 'Welcome to Tree Hill sign'

"I'm scared." She said

Lucas and Brooke Scott are a happily married couple. They live in New Jersey, where Brooke has her own fashion line, and Lucas is a English teacher.

"Dad, it's pouring!" the little boy said from the back seat.

"We're almost there buddy." Lucas told his son.

Lucas and Brooke had a son when they were in their freshman year of college. It was an accident, but as Brooke calls it, a "wonderful accident." They got lucky; their son Noah is a very intelligent child. He is

------------

"Julie, sweetie." Haley begged her daughter "Pleaaaaase get in the car."

"Sorry mommy, I forgot my crayons." Her daughter replied.

Haley laughed quietly at her daughter, as she got in the car.

"Mommy, how long is the drive?" Julie asked

"Just a few hours baby, we'll be there before you know it." Haley told her daughter as she helped her with her seatbelt.

--------------

Brooke and Lucas walked into the auditorium and looked around.

"Hasn't' changed a bit." Lucas said.

He looked at his wife and saw the sadness in her eyes "Haley will be here."

Brooke sighed "I hope so. I miss her."

"Me too." Lucas said, looking at the door as it opened.

"Nathan!" Brooke yelled happily, prancing over to her friend who she hasn't seen in years. Nathan hugged her and went up to his brother.

"Hey big brother." Nathan said with a smile "It's been a while."

"Tell me about it." Lucas said, hugging his little brother.

The reunion started and everyone said their hellos. The food was served and the announcements were made.

The table in the front consisted of 7 people; Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Mouth, Rachel, Skills, and Bevin. It was by far the loudest table of all. They just had so much catching up to do. But every few minutes, Lucas saw his wife look to the door, hoping it was their best friend.

2 hours later, Bevin went up to the stage.

"Hey everyone!" she said giddily "I just wanted to thank everyone for coming, it really is so great to see everyone. I think that we should do this more often!" a few cheers were heard from the tables "So before we end this wonder----" the door slammed and Brooke stood up.

The whole crowd was silent as Brooke ran to the door, Lucas following behind.

"Tutorgirl!" Brooke cried to Haley as she walked in the door.

Haley let a tear fall "Brooke. I missed you."

Then Brooke's eyes turned away from Haley; and to the little girl asleep in her arms.


	2. Figure It Out

Thanks for the reviews! The more reviews the more updates!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then Brooke's eyes turned away from Haley; and to the little girl asleep in her arms.

Lucas walked up to Haley and gave her a huge hug, before lifting the girl out of her arms.

_Thank you_ Haley mouthed to Lucas, and he smiled. Brooke took Haley's arm and they walked to the table.

"We have soooo much catching up to do." Brooke said happily.

"That we do tigger. That we do." Haley told her best friend.

Everyone said their hellos to Haley, except for the one person she wanted.

Lucas laid Julie on the two chairs and put his jacket over her, before walking over to Haley.

"We didn't think you were gonna come." Lucas said, putting his arm around his best friend.

"And not see my two favorite people?" Haley asked, putting her head on Lucas' shoulder.

Lucas felt Haley tense up, and he averted his eyes from hers, looking up.

"Nathan." Haley said quietly as Lucas took his hand off of her back and squeezed her hand before walking away.

"You---you look great." Nathan told her, smiling ever so much.

"Yea." Haley mumbled "You too."

"Who are you here with?" Nathan asked her.

Haley sighed and turned o walk away, Nathan grabbed her arm.

"Nathan. Let go." She demanded.

He took his hand away and watched her walk away.

The rest of the night, Nathan and Haley avoided each other. And everyone realized they were doing it. When Nathan went to talk to Lucas, Haley would turn and walk away. When Haley went to get a drink, Nathan would look the other way.

At the end of the night, almost everyone left the gym.

Haley was going to get her coat and Julie from the table, and she heard footsteps behind her.

"Haley." Nathan said, she could hear the pleading in his voice "Haley we can't keep doing this."

"Doing what Nathan?" she asked bitterly

"Avoiding each other Haley. I want to talk to you, I want to see you." Nathan said quietly.

"You're a little late for that Nathan, don't you think?" she asked him.

Nathan took a deep breath "Your daughter….who's is she?"

"It's not the time Nathan." She told him, trying to hide the pain in her voice.

Nathan turned to walk away, but Haley saw the small gesture h gave her before he walked out the door to the parking lot.

Haley picked up Julie and put her coat on, before starting out the door.

"Great." Haley mumbled to herself as she saw the snow covered parking lot "No one said it was supposed to snow."

Haley put her arms tighter around her daughter and started to walk carefully to the car. A few seconds later, she felt Julie's weight being lifted and she looked up, expecting Lucas.

"Nathan, it's okay." She said protectively as Nathan cradled Julie in his arms and walked to her car.

Nathan opened the door and put Julie in her seat, buckling her up, then he turned to see Haley, staring at him.

"Goodnight Hales." He said, giving her a small smile before leaning forward and kissing her lightly on the cheek.

She didn't say a word, she just watched him walk away.

Haley got in the car and drove back to the hotel; she got Julie to bed and went outside, sitting on the chair, thinking about her life. Was it really what she wanted? Should she have left? Was she better off? Or was it the worst mistake of her life?

---------------

The next morning, Haley and Julie went over to Karen's house.

Julie knocked on the door, her mom in back of her.

"Tutorgirl!" Brooke yelled when she opened the door. Julie, startled, took her mom's leg.

"It's okay sweetie." Haley said with a laugh, following Brooke inside.

"We're just putting lunch on the table." Brooke told her.

Haley walked into the kitchen to see Lucas and Karen.

"Haley!" Karen said happily, running over to her. "Oh sweetheart, you look great."

Haley smiled "You do too."

Haley sat at the counter and Julie was on her lap.

A few minutes later, Haley heard the back door open and heard little footsteps running into the kitchen.

"Mommy! Mommy!" both kids called. One child running to Karen and the other to Brooke.

Haley smiled and looked at the children.

"Haley. This is Noah." Brooke said, picking up the young boy and placing him on her lap.

"Hey buddy." Haley said with a smile.

"Hi." Noah said happily.

"I'm Lily!" Haley heard the little girl say from Karen's waist.

"Hello Lily, I'm Haley." Haley told her.

"I'm older then Noah!" Lily pointed out.

Haley laughed and Julie looked up and the kids.

"This is Julie." Haley said.

Julie gave a small smile to Noah before digging her head in her mom's chest.

"Julie honey" Brooke said "Why don't you go out back with Noah and Lily to play basketball?"

Julie looked at her mother, and Haley nodded, lifting Julie off her lap.

The three kids ran out back.

Karen left to go out with the kids so it was just Lucas, Brooke, and Haley

"She loves basketball" Haley pointed out to her friends.

Brooke and Lucas both looked at her, she knew what they were thinking.

"How do I tell him?" Haley asked, her eyes filling with tears.

Brooke caught her breath and put her arms tight around Haley.

"We'll figure it out Haley. Don't worry." Brooke promised


	3. The Fiance

Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming. Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------

"Mommy!" Julie attempted to whisper in her mother's ear.

Haley rolled over and opened her eyes, Julie was already dressed.

"Good morning honey." Haley said to her daughter.

"I got dressed by myself!" Julie said happily.

"Thank you." Haley said, hugging her daughter tight.

"Mommy, can we go where you brought me yesterday?" Julie asked.

Haley nodded "Sure pumpkin get your shoes on and mommy will get dressed."

Haley and Julie walked a while until they got to the River Court.

"Lot's of memories." Haley mumbled.

Julie bounced the basketball and threw it to the net, it almost went in.

"Mommy, these are too big!" Julie complained, looking at the net.

Haley laughed "Just try sweetie. You'll get it."

A few minutes later, Haley's phone rang and she turned to face the other way. When she hung up the phone and turned back around, Julie was talking to someone.

"I'm Julie." Haley heard her say

"Hi Julie, it's nice to meet you. Do you like basketball?" the man asked.

Julie nodded "Mommy says I'm the best basketball player!"

The man laughed "Oh yea?"

Julie grinned "Wanna play?"

Before he could answer, Haley walked over to the man standing over her daughter. They had more in common then she ever realized. They looked so much alike.

Nathan looked at Haley for approval. Haley looked at her daughter, then back to Nathan, before nodding.

Julie smiled and threw the ball at Nathan. Nathan jumped and shot the ball, making a _swish _when it went it.

"Yay!" Julie cheered.

Haley couldn't help but smile.

When it was Julie's turn to shoot the ball, Nathan ran and picked her up to the net so she could make a slam dunk. When he put her down she ran over to Haley.

"Mommy! Did you see that?!" she asked happily.

Haley nodded "That was great pumpkin."

"Mommy, this is Nathan." Julie said when Nathan walked over "He's really good."

Haley didn't make eye contact with him "I know he is."

"Mommy, will you play?" Julie begged, pulling at Haley's hand.

"I…I don't think that's a very good id---" Haley started.

"Yea, come on." Nathan chimed in.

Julie wouldn't let go so Haley finally gave in.

Nathan threw Haley the ball and she threw it to her daughter.

Haley was actually enjoying herself. She was happier then she's been in a while.

But then Julie turned to Nathan "My mommy says that my daddy is the best at basketball! And that he would play all the time. That's why he left, because he wanted to play."

Nathan's smile faded "Oh."

Haley couldn't face Nathan, she grabbed her daughter's hand and walked away.

"Haley!" he called loudly, but she kept walking and didn't look back.

When Haley got back to the hotel, she opened the door to their room and there was a man sitting on the couch.

"Tyler!" Haley said happily, running into the man's arms "What are you doing here?"

Tyler kissed her "Well on my way home from the meeting in Florida, I decided to stop because I missed you."

They kissed again "Grossssss" Julie yelled.

They laughed and Haley fell into his arms.

"Long day?" he asked

Haley nodded "You have no idea."

----------

Later that night, Brooke invited Haley and Tyler over for dinner while Julie was over Karen's.

"Brooke!" Haley called as she opened the door.

Brooke came out and took her apron off "Tutorgirl!"

Then Brooke's eyes averted to the tall, good looking man standing with his arm around Haley "You must be Haley's loverboy."

Tyler laughed "Tyler, nice to meet you."

Brooke smiled and turned on her heel, before looking back at Haley "He's cute."

Haley and Tyler sat in the kitchen and helped Brooke with dinner.

"So loverboy. How long have you known tutorgirl?" Brooke asked.

"Two years." Tyler said, his hand in Haley's.

Then Brooke gazed to Haley's hand, wondering why she didn't notice it last night.

There was a beautiful diamond ring on it "Haley!"

Haley just smiled "I was gonna tell you tonight if you didn't notice."

Brooke hugged her best friend "This is so great tutorgirl!"

Later that night, Haley was in the living room by herself.

Nathan walked up to the house, but didn't go in right away, he looked into the window and saw Haley.

She was swaying slightly, her face snuggled in Julie's neck. She was wonderful. He watched the way she moved, the way her hair fell around her shoulders. He wishes he could remember all her little details that time made him forget.

Then, he watched a tall man slip alongside her, taking the sleeping girl from her arms, before he kissed Haley ardently. Nathan cringed.

After the man took Julie away, Haley turned, a smile still on her face. Then he saw her body stiffen, he realizes that she saw him. He watches her slip through the front door and walk slowly over to him.

"Hi." She says quietly "What….what do you want?"

Nathan was pulled from his thoughts and looked into her eyes "I want to see you."

"Oh, you did." Haley said, somewhat questionably.

He knows that she is leaving tomorrow. He knows he has to make this count for them "You look so happy Hales."

Haley smiled "Yea. I am." She looks down, hastily uncomfortable.

Then she feels his fingers under her chin, lifting it up "I'm glad." He really means it. But she still sees the sadness in his eyes.

"I missed you so much Hales. What happened to always and forever?" he blurted out

Haley sighed, getting upset "Nathan, not again."

Nathan took a step closer to her, their faces only inches apart "I can't do this Haley. I can't help how I feel."

"Yes, you can." Haley told him "Just hide it or something, just like I'm doing."

"I don't want to hide it Hales. I…..I can't." he pleaded, seeing the pain in both their eyes.


	4. She's Happy

Here is a short chapter! Thank you soooo much for the reviews. They really are motivating. The more reviews, the more updates.

Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning when Haley woke up and looked at the clock, she realized it was already noon. She jumped out of bed and got dressed quickly, before going out to the kitchen to see what everyone was up to. In the kitchen, Brooke was on the computer, designing something new "Good afternoon tutorgirl." She said to Haley.

Haley smiled "Good afternoon tigger. Where's Julie?"

"Living room." Brooke told her.

Haley walked into the living room to find her daughter talking to someone. But not just anyone…..Nathan.

"Honey." Haley said, trying to stay happy "Why don't you come with mommy? We can go out to lunch"

Julie looked at her mother "Mommy, can Nathan come?"

Nathan smiled at Haley. Him and Haley both were trying to forget what happened the night before.

"Pleaseeeee mommy!" Julie begged.

Haley sighed "Fine. Just lunch." She said to Nathan.

"Just lunch." He agreed.

When they got to the café, Haley sat down at their usual table. The waitress came over and took their order. Haley and Nathan haven't said a word to each other yet.

"Haley." Nathan finally said to her, but looking at the door.

"Yea?" she asked

Nathan rolled is eyes "Is that……?"

Haley sighed "Why is he here?" she asked, looking at the person who just walked in the door.

Of course, the man at the door came walking right over to their table.

"Well, well, well. How are the lovely Scott's doing?" he asked

Haley sat up straight "Oh…no, we're not----"

"Married. We're not married." Nathan finished.

"Well, you were the last time I was here." He said to them.

Haley put her head in her hands.

"Keller really enjoys seeing you." The man added.

"Chris. Why are you here?" Nathan asked.

"Coming through town." Chris said, pulling up a chair next to Nathan and Haley.

Nathan and Haley both stood up at the same time "Um, we were….just leaving." Nathan said to him.

"But we didn't get our food!" Julie complained.

"We'll go somewhere else." Haley assured her daughter.

After Nathan and Haley got outside, they both started to laugh.

"Of all people.." Haley laughed.

"God, I forgot how much I hated him." Nathan added.

"Mommy." Julie said, tugging on Haley's shirt "Why did that man say you were married to Nathan?"

Haley looked at Nathan then back to her daughter "Well honey, I guess some people fall in love….but then realize it wasn't….." Haley paused.

"The right time." Nathan finished.

"Why isn't it the right time?" Julie asked

"Maybe they weren't ready." Haley said, ready to get out of the conversation.

Julie sighed "So that's why you and Nathan act so weird…because you're in love."

Haley and Nathan's eyebrows both went up, and they blushed "No honey."

Julie nodded, disagreeing with her mother "But mommy, you act different around him."

Nathan smiled "How does she act different?"

Haley gave Nathan a warning look.

"Well." Julie started "She's……happier."

Haley took her daughter's hand and started to walk


End file.
